


Stress Reliever

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author being shady, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Gathering of the gays, Harry gives his man a massage, Home-made soup and bread that adds to the plot, How did this become explict smh, Lewis is stressed, M/M, Mention of a traumatized hetero, Non-Penetrative Sex, Strong sexual content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zayn and Liam at the end, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “If I knew there was going to be a happy ending, I would have worn better underwear” Louis drawls, and Harry laughs, even as his hips rolls down a few times, enjoying the hitch at the back of Louis’ throat as their clothed erections grind against each other. Harry keeps the slow, steady pace as they lazily start kissing again, Harry keeping Louis’ hands above his head.





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from a little Destiel ficlet I wrote, but since I cant deal with that trashy show, and cast anymore, I wrote this after Louis started mentioning his album and tour coming up.
> 
> Support Louis’ album when he releases it, kids!!

“You need a massage”

“Huh?”

Louis glances up from the video he’s been watching on his laptop. He’s been rubbing the same spot on his right shoulder for the last 10 minutes, occasionally giving a soft grunt as his left hand presses into the muscles there.

Harry smiles and puts down the book he’s been reading, before he gets up from his chair, walking over to couch his boyfriend is sitting on.

He and Louis are having one of their rare off days where both of them don’t have anything scheduled for the day, and can afford to just spend some time together, and relax. Usually that meant spending the entire day in their London penthouse, fucking for hours, with a few meals in between.

However, since both of them are currently working on their albums at the same time, which has been consuming all their time, they decided to take things slow today.

They started off with a big breakfast that they cooked together. And by together, Harry meant that he did all the work, while Louis grounded the coffee beans and made sure the toast didn’t burn. They ate on their patio, while enjoying their gorgeous view of the city, and in the distance, the London Eye.

After sharing a long bubble bath, they decided on a quick stroll- there’s a beautiful park just around the corner from the building they live in, which has a pretty rose garden that Harry enjoys sitting in, usually to either people-watch or write songs.

Louis got dressed in one of his old Adidas tracksuit, while Harry kept it simple, with a pair of black skinny jeans, a white jersey, and a long, blue coat.

It’s sunny, but chilly, outside.

With their hats and sunglasses on, they remained fairly inconspicuous, holding hands and simply enjoying the walk. When they returned home, Harry went to the kitchen to start on the vegetable soup he’s been craving for days. He even messaged him mum for her recipe, which she sent him the previous night. He also wanted to bake some bread to eat with the soup.

Louis, who’s soon releasing his first single from his debut album, went to their home office to have a quick Skype meeting with his team.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn’t all be relaxation today. But that’s the industry.

He returned to the lounge with his laptop, only looking up from his screen long enough to give Harry a quick kiss, when he brought him a cup of Yorkshire tea, with no sugar and lots of milk, just as Louis likes it.

  
  


That was all about 2 hours ago; the soup is still busy boiling, the bread dough’s finished rising, and has been in the oven for the past 45 minutes, and Harry’s reading a brilliant novel set in the 1800’s. He didn’t know what Louis was watching, since he’s wearing earphones, but from the occasional glances Harry’s been giving his boyfriend, it seems to be work related (there was a certain expression Louis wore whenever he was dealing with the business side of being an artist, and it’s been on his face for the past few hours now). When Louis started massaging his shoulder, Harry knew he was feeling some stress.

Getting out an album wasn’t easy, as they experienced with One Direction, but it was harder as a solo artist. Harry remembers how Louis had to force Harry to go away for a weekend, while doing his, because the pressure of releasing his first album, in 2017, gave him such stress, that he had two anxiety attacks in one day. Harry protested at first, but the two days he was cut off from the outside world, and simply enjoying his boyfriend’s presence and the fresh, ocean breeze of Jamaica, did wonders for him.

Harry knows that Louis handles stress far better out of the two of them, but that didn’t mean Harry couldn’t help in some way, however small.

  
  


“You need a massage, Lou” Harry repeats, standing in front of Louis, hands on his hips. Louis, his head now tilted fully back to keep eye contact, raises an eyebrow.

“Why?” he asks, dropping his hand from his shoulder, and pauses the video. Harry glances at it, and sees that it’s one of the rough cuts for his single’s music video; there were about 5 versions Louis had to look at. No wonder he was feeling the pressure- the first single released was pivotal for the success of an album, since it was the tone setter, and if the perfect version of that single’s music video was not released, the album could be doomed from the start.

“Because you need it” Harry replies, his smile widening when Louis gives a long-suffering sigh.

“If this is code for you wanting sex, it’ll have to wait, love. I have 2 more rough versions I need to watch, and decide which 2 are going to get sent to the studio for final review. You know how it is” Louis says, while absentmindedly rolling his shoulders a few times.

“Yes, I do. I also know that you have another week before you have to give your decision, so you can afford an hour break. It’s just a massage, I promise” Harry says, and Louis must realize that he isn’t going to win, since he fondly rolls his eyes before placing his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Harry gives a pleased hum and stretches his hand out for Louis to take, which he does.

“Now what?” Louis asks, and Harry’s about to lead him to their bedroom, where all the oils and creams are, when he remembers that he’s busy cooking.

“Give me a minute” Harry says, pressing a quick kiss against Louis’ cheek, before going to their kitchen, where he turns off the stove the soup was boiling on, then takes the bread out of the oven, and places it on the resting rack. Once he’s sure everything that could burn or over boil has been taken care of, he returns to a patiently waiting Louis, taking his hand again.

“Let’s go” and they make their way up to their bedroom. It has a huge bed which Zayn bought for them, when they moved into the penthouse 5 years ago, just after their Where We Are tour ended.

“Sex on a double king-sized bed is heaven after years of shagging on hotel beds and tour buses” he told them when he offered to buy it. And by offered, Harry means that Louis made them all buy something for their new place.

The leer Liam gave his boyfriend nearly made Harry throw up in his own mouth.

One Direction = Many Homosexuals.

“How did I end up in a band with you lot” Niall grumbled at them, shaking his head in disgust. Harry couldn’t really blame him- the amount of times Niall walked in on someone getting their cock sucked, or bent over a flat surface, is ridiculous.

Years later, and Niall still won’t walk into a walk-in closet, or get on a tour bus, even his own, without knocking first.

One Direction = Many Homosexuals and One Traumatized Heterosexual.

The rest of the bedroom consists of a black vanity, a white rug in front of the bed, the TV hanging on the wall, and the two doors, for the en-suite and walk-in closet, respectively.

Minimalism is big in the Tomlinson-Styles house.

  
  


“What are you in the mood for? Green tea oil or-“

Before Harry could finish giving the list of oils he uses for relaxation, Louis tugs him closer by the hand, and kisses him softly. Harry immediately melts, placing his free hand on Louis’ hip. They kiss, slow and deeply, familiar with the feel and taste of one another. However, Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Louis Tomlinson. Louis still makes him feel like that 16-year-old who stumbled upon the love of his life in the bathroom, at the X-Factor auditions.

“Thank you” Louis murmurs against his lips, and Harry gives him one last kiss before pulling away, leading Louis to their bed.

“Let me get the oils. You can take off your shirt, in the meantime” Harry says.

Louis nods, climbing on the bed while pulling off his shirt. Harry takes a second to appreciate the view, before going to the vanity, and taking out a few long, thin glass bottles from the bottom drawer. These oils are all from an herbalist in New York, who Harry discovered the first time he was in America; Harry only uses creams, lotions, bathing soaps and oils from that one shop. The owner doesn’t do overseas delivery for anyone, except Harry, and thanks to express mail and buying in bulk, Harry never ran out of supplies.

When Harry returns to the bed, Louis is on his stomach, lying in the middle of the bed.

“Ready?” Harry asks as he sets down the bottles on the bedside table, before climbing on the bed himself. He then straddles Louis, resting lightly on his bum, but keeping enough weight on his haunches as not to make Louis uncomfortable with his full weight on him.

“Yes, ready” Louis replies, his head turned to the right as it rests on his arms. Harry leans down to press a kiss between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, before reaching over and taking the bottle of lavender oil. It was one of his favorite to use, especially when he needed a relaxing bath, or he was massaging his feet and calves after a long day.

Harry rolls up his jersey’s sleeves, before removing the cap off the bottle, revealing a small hole. After pouring some oil into his left palm, he sets down the bottle again, and rubs his hands together, warming the oil. Harry takes a second to enjoy the gorgeous smell of lavender.

“Are you going to massage me or not, Hazza?” Louis mumbles into his arm, and Harry responds by grinding his crotch down against Louis for a few seconds before settling down again.

“Bloody tease” Louis mutters, making Harry smirk.

“Shush, let me take care of you” Harry murmurs, bringing his hands down, leaning forward so that he starts at Louis’ shoulders. With each oil-coated hand on a shoulder, Harry presses down hard, immediately feeling the tight, stress-induced knots in Louis’ muscles. Louis groans long and deeply as Harry meticulously massages them, kneading and loosening his shoulder muscles, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, while breathing in the intoxicating fragrance of the oil.

Harry works on the shoulders for a few minutes, taking his time, while he hums to himself. He feels content at how Louis’ body was visibly relaxing under his hands, as he responded to Harry’s touch. His long, capable fingers worked its way down Louis’ naked, lean back, digging and working into the muscles, massaging the tight knots there as well.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so amazing at that” Louis groans out, his face burrowing further into his arms, “I needed this so badly, baby”.

“I know” Harry responds simply, moving the heel of his hands up and down Louis’ spine, pressing down hard. He grins at how Louis’ back arches slightly at his touch. He spends some time on Louis’ spine, making sure it was completely loosened up.

Harry pours another small amount of oil on his hands, before moving down to Louis’ lower back, enjoying the way his boyfriend gives a long, contended sigh as his body continues to relax and loosen up. He feels a pang of regret at how long it’s been since he’s been able to do this with Louis.

Sex is usually a stress-reliever for the two of them, and while they’re certainly ready to always rip each other’s clothes off every chance they get, sometimes something as simple as a back massage is even more effective. It feels as if months’ worth of stress from preparing for his upcoming album and tour, and the constant bullshit from management seems to be melting away, and Harry continues humming as he kneads and digs into all the right spots on Louis’ back.

Louis gives the occasional sigh or groan, depending on where Harry’s hands are, and Harry smiles at that.

“Feeling better, Lou?” Harry asks softly, his fingers working against the back of Louis’ neck and the spot between his shoulder blades, lightly pressing against the bones there, eliciting another sigh out of Louis.

“Yes, so much better, love” Louis says, his words nearly slurred from pleasure.

Harry eventually moves his hands to Louis’ sides, simply running his hands up and down, before returning them to Louis back.

After a few final sweeps over Louis’ back, Harry lightly taps him on the side, before getting off, and nugging a grumbling Louis to the side, so that he can lay down next to him.

“I’m done, baby” Harry says softly, grabbing Louis’ shirt lying on the floor to wipe the excess oil off his hands, before tossing it again.

“No, so soon?” Louis pouts, making Harry grin. He presses a kiss against Louis’ lips, and slips an arm around him, pressing their bodies together.

“I’ve been massaging your back for probably half an hour, babe” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips, who leans back with a look of surprise.

“Really? Bloody hell, it didn’t even feel like it” Louis says, before his expression softens, and he buries his face into the nape of Harry’s neck, pressing a kiss against the soft skin there. Harry tightens his hold.

“Thank you. I needed that so much” Louis’ words get muffled, but Harry can hear how genuine they are. When Louis lifts his head again, Harry feels relieved at that the tightness around his mouth and eyes were gone.

“My pleasure, Lou” Harry replies, and they’re kissing again, Louis’ smaller body nearly fully on top of Harry’s much bigger one.

However, a kiss is never simply a kiss for the two of them, especially not on their bed, so it’s not long before Louis sweeps his tongue over Harrys’ plump lower lip, before he gently bites down on it. Harry groans softly, his hands flexing against their grip on Louis’ hips, as he parts his lips, and their tongues meet.

The kiss turns hot and dirty, and Louis is the one straddling Harry, with their crotches aligning this time.

Louis makes sure he has a good grip of Harry’s hair, before he gives it a sharp tug. A spike of pain, and hot, molten desire, spikes low in Harry’s belly, and he can feel himself growing hard as Louis continues tugging at his hair. His hips thrust up when Louis pulls away from their kiss, and starts sucking marks into his neck, not hard enough that it can’t be covered up easily with make-up.

They have years of experience when it comes to leaving hickeys and other marks where it cant be hidden.

“Fuck, Lou” Harry moans out as Louis bites down on the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meets. Harry moves his hand down to Louis’ bum, taking a handful of each arsecheek, and squeezing them. The sound Louis makes when Harry slaps one of the cheeks, goes straight to his erection, and with little effort, he flips them, so that he can be the one hovering over his gorgeous boyfriend.

“If I knew there was going to be a happy ending, I would have worn better underwear” Louis drawls, and Harry laughs, even as his hips rolls down a few times, enjoying the hitch at the back of Louis’ throat as their clothed erections grind against each other. Harry keeps the slow, steady pace as they lazily start kissing again, Harry keeping Louis’ hands above his head.

Louis, like always, gets impatient first, and after shaking off Harry’s grip on his hands, makes quick work at getting Harry rid of his jersey, running his hands through the exposed muscles of his chest, and his abs.

Hardly a minute later, both their pants are pulled down and their erections are freed.

Making quick work of pouring some oil on his hand, Harry then wraps his slick hand around both their erections. Harry curses softly, while Louis tilts his head back, a soundless moan parting his lips. Harry can’t resist the urge to lick his way up Louis’ exposed neck, before biting down on the _very_ sensitive spot just below Louis’ pulse point. Louis does moan loudly this time, his nails digging into Harry’s back.

Harry thrusts forward a few times, and the next sound Louis makes, gets muffled by Harry’s lips. The kiss deepens, and Harry suckles on Louis’ tongue while rolling his hips.

The only sound in the room for a while is the noises they elicit from one another, and the wet sound of their lips moving against one another.

When Harry runs his thumb over the head of Louis’ erection, spreading the pre-come around, he feels the nails digging further into his back, making him hiss as the pain, and pleasure of it, moves straight to his pulsing cock.

“You have to move, baby. I can’t do all the work” Harry murmurs against Louis’ mouth, and when Louis nods, he tightens his hand around their erections.

Harry has always felt pride whenever he gets to see this side of his boyfriend. Louis Tomlinson is loud, brass, sassy, snarky, kind, sweet, and always needs to have the final say. But this Louis in bed, the one that’s soft, pliant, needy and trusts Harry with his body, this is the Louis the world will never know. Knowing he’s the only one who can elicit this response from Louis makes Harry smile as he presses fevered kisses against Louis’ sharp jaw.

With both their hips moving now, Harry soon feels his balls tighten and the heat grow low in his belly.

“I need to come, Hazza” Louis says, his legs tightening around Harry’s back.

“I know, love” and Harry grinds down hard, swallowing Louis’ wet sob, as they kiss again.

A few final thrusts later, and Harry knows Louis is seconds away from coming, as he restlessly runs his hands down Harry’s back, the heel of his right foot pressing against Harry’s naked arse, and he gives the occasional high-pitched “ _ah_ ” with each slide of Harry’s erection against his.

“I love you” Louis moans out, before he spills into Harry’s hand. Harry continues fucking into his grip, mouthing wetly against Louis neck, before he gives a soft sigh as he orgasms as well. The two of them lay like that for a few seconds, Harry mindlessly caressing his fingers (the one not covered in come) through Louis’ hair.

Eventually, Louis whines about being sensitive, so Harry presses a kiss against Louis’ sweaty brow, before he slides off him, laying down next to him.

There is a comfortable silence between them.

“I’m hungry” Louis says, as he cuddles into Harry’s side.

Harry laughs as he securely wraps his arm around Louis small waist. That is such a Louis thing to say while both of them are fucked out.

“I’m sure you are. The soup still needs to finish cooking, and I still need to add the dumplings for extra thickness” Louis starts whining again before Harry’s done talking, making him grin, “However, the bread’s done baking, so I can give you a few slices of that while we wait”.

“Okay” Louis mutters, pressing a kiss over Harry’s heart, “thank you”.

“My pleasure, babe” Harry says, and they lay in bed for a few more minutes, kissing and running their hands over one another, until Harry eventually drags a reluctant Louis out of bed. They clean up, and then make their way downstairs again.

**

An hour and later, and the soup is finally done. Harry is about to start ladling the soup into two bowls, when there’s a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it!” Louis yells from the lounge, and Harry fills the first bowl while he hears the front door open a few seconds later, followed by excited voices.

Louis eventually enters the kitchen, followed closely by a cold-looking Zayn, and a smiling Liam.

“Hey! What are you doing back in London so soon?” Harry asks, happily pressing a kiss against Zayn’s stubbled cheek, before they hug tightly.

“I surprisingly finished up my business in New York way quicker than I thought I would, so I immediately flew back” Zayn replies when they break the hug, “I landed about an hour ago”.

“When Louis said on the group Whatsapp that you made soup, we immediately came over” Liam says, after he and Harry hugs.

“Niall is so jealous” Zayn finishes, with a grin. Harry fondly rolls his eyes, as he takes out two more bowls.

“I’ll keep him some. He’s returning from Dublin tomorrow, right?” he asks, as he ladles soup into the bowls.

“Yeah, should be here by the early afternoon” Liam responds, who’s cutting extra slices of bread for him and Zayn.

Once each of them has their soup and bread, they make their way to the living room, where some mind-numbing reality show is playing on the telly, as they catch up. It’s been months since so many of them have been in the same country, never mind the same city, and they’ve missed each other so much. Keeping up this ‘feud’ with Zayn for the last few years has been exhausting on their friendship group at times, but their love and strong bond has always persevered through it all.

Zayn and Liam stays for dinner, which they have with a bottle of red wine. Harry tries to convince them to sleep over, but Liam has an early meeting tomorrow morning, on the other side of London, where their own apartment is, so they eventually have to leave. After long hugs, and a promise to meet up the following weekend, they leave.

  
  


**

“Thank you for today. I really needed it, Haz” Louis whispers later that night, as they lie in bed, the only light coming from the full moon shining through the thin curtains covering the glass doors leading to their balcony.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, babe” Harry responds softly, his hand rubbing up and down Louis’ side as lay intertwined in one another’s arms.

“I know. But after that massage, and an orgasm, I’m feeling particularly thankful” Louis drawls, and smiles widely when Harry giggles into his neck.

“You’re ridiculous” Harry says, and Louis nods proudly at that.

“Yes I am, and you love me for it” Louis replies with absolute confidence, his fingers tracing Harry’s neck and jaw.

“Unfortunately” Harry mock-grumbles, and grunts when Louis elbows him in the abs, “Okay, okay, I take it back”

“You better” Louis mutters, and kisses Harry gently, “You’re stuck with me for life”

“If that’s your idea of a marriage proposal, I’m not impressed, Tomlinson”

Louis scoffs, “You wish, Styles. You’ll be the one doing the proposing”

“We’ll see”

“Yes we will”

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson” Harry murmurs, and even in the dim moonlight, Harry can see the love shining in Louis’ eyes.

“And you’re my home, Harry Styles”

  
  


  
  


THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess how much I love soup?
> 
> PS: I know nothing of how much work goes into releasing an album, but I can imagine how stress it is, so yeah.
> 
> All kudos and comment are appreciated.  
> Come yell at me on Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
